


Don't

by Dana



Series: Mad Dogs Drabbles [2]
Category: Mad Dogs (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Series AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't talk about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't

They don't talk about it: Quinn because he just doesn't want to, Baxter because he just doesn't want to try, and maybe the both of them because they don't care to live in the past.

Sometimes you make the wrong decision. Again and again.

Mistakes help build character.

You can't actually escape the past.

It says something that they're still together. Baxter holds Quinn when the nightmares prove to be too much, and Quinn holds Baxter when he's drowning in a lack of self worth. They lost a lot in order to find each other.

They don't talk about it.


End file.
